: This application is to request the MVE Varios Cryogenic Storage System that will be placed in the Johns Hopkins Genetic Resources Core Facility?s (GRCF) Biorepository. This unit will support 6 major users and as well as minor users from the Johns Hopkins faculty, our affiliated institutions and other academic centers around the country. This unit will double the biorepository?s current capacity for ultra-low storage (-80C) to support ongoing clinical research needs within the Johns Hopkins GRCF. The addition of this unit would allow for a reduced per vial cryogenic storage cost to investigators and help to partially subsidizes biospecimen collection initiatives. We selected this instrument because it presents with the lowest cost, highest energy efficiency, fits into our current work-flow and adapts easily to our biorepository space. The flexibility of the MVE Vario Cryogenic storage system was equally appealing in our selection processes. This ability to select for varying user-defined storage temperatures allows us to adapt more adequately to the evolving and diverse needs of Johns Hopkins scientific community.